Phase Files
The Phase Files are folders within the game application that contain various Audio, Image, and 3D Model files that are used within the game (even aspects of the game that are upcoming, or scrapped from production). There are four Phase Files. Phases 2, 3, 4, and 5. There is a Phase 1 folder, however it does not seem to have the same type of content as 2-5. The content of the files vary per folder. Some Phase files have maps, which are pictures designed to cover over a 3D Model, that we see in the game, and give them a textured appearance. The 3D Models are the 3D parts of the game that we see in the finished product. In the phase files, we may or may not see them with a map over them, depending on the file. The final type of file is the Audio File. These are usually the sound effects of cannons firing, explosions, cutscene audio, and music. How to Access the Phase Files Special Thanks to GamerPerson for giving out the original steps to do this. You cannot open the Phase Files without "Unlocking" them first. You need a special program called Panda3D, which is the game's graphics engine, basically. (To download that, see here. Download the latest version, for whatever computer type you have) How to Access the Phase Files (PC) After you have Downloaded Panda3D SDK for Developers (link above), perform the following steps. #Press start and click Computer. #Open (C:) and open Program Files (Program Files x86 for Windows 7). #Open Disney then Disney Online and press PiratesOnline #Scroll down until you find Phase_2, Phase_3, Phase_4, and Phase_5. #Copy them to your main folder. (Usually whatever you name your user. It has Documents, Pictures, etc.). #Go back to Program Files and open your Panda3d folder. #Search Multify then copy Multify to your Main Folder. #Then search for Pview and copy Pview to Documents. #Press Start and search Command Prompt. Then open Command Prompt. #Type: multify.exe -x -f phase_2.mf Then press enter. #Keep doing typing this, but change the Phase number for each of the files you copied. #Folders for the files you copied will come up. #For opening bam files (Model Files), use Pview. How to Access the Phase Files (Mac) After you have Downloaded Panda3D SDK for Developers (link above), perform the following steps. #Open Finder and go to Applications #Right Click the game's app and click show package contents. #Then, open the folders in this order: Contents > MacOS #Copy the entire app into Admin > Applications #Search for multify and pview in finder and copy them into your Copied App. #Open Finder and search for Terminal. #Open Terminal and type cd /users/admin/applications/PiratesOnline.app/contents/MacOS and press enter. #Afterwards, type ./multify -x -f phase_2.mf and a folder for the files should pop up. #To open .bam files use pview. Ex: ./pview phase_5/models/islands/xxx.bam Controlling the Phase Files (Both PC and Mac Compatible) *Left Mouse Button moves models around. *Middle Mouse Button rotates model on its axis. *Right Mouse Button zooms in and out. *C zooms out enough where you can see the whole model. (Good for saving the time it takes to zoom out with the Right Mouse Button) *L darkens it. *I makes which ever wall your looking at invisible. (Good for seeing things that are sticking out from the ship or in the ship) *A makes it so there is no animation. (Good for pausing during an animation; Pressing A again makes animation come back) *Q closes the page. *W showes the frame of the model. *T makes it white and grey and back to color. *, makes the backround white or black. *2 divides the model in half. (Press it once to make two small models, Press it twice to divide into four, etc.) *F9 takes a screenshot. *H showes the axis. Loading Textures - .Bam Files Many times when the phase files are extracted the textures that appear in game, do not appear on .bam files (the files that models are stored as or commonly know as phase files). This is because the .bam file does not know where to get the textures. This is a guide on how to load the .bam files with textures. Loading Textures (PC) # Extract your phase files using the steps above in "How to Access the Phase Files" # Go to your Main Folder (User, the one you extracted the Phase Files to) # Open up a new window and navigate to Computer > C: > Panda3D(VERSION #) > models (C:\Panda3D(VERSION #)\models) # Drag/Copy the phase files into your main folder into the Panda3D/models folder. # Open up your Phase Files in the same way as described in the "How to Access the Phase Files" # You are done you SHOULD have your textures loaded. If you do not, you most likely did something wrong. Common Issues If you see a message that says "this program can only load 6.14 to 6.22 .bams. And it says the bam file your trying to open is a 6.24, it means you need to get the newest release of Panda3D which right now is 1.8.1 How-to Video If steps of text is not to your liking, please look at the video below: GAME NOTE While hacked files had been a problem with some troublesome players in the original Pirates Online, The Legend of Pirates Online has address this issue in their code to prevent hacked characters or ships.Category:Pirates Online Website